And the Ending Begins
by BackTo1895
Summary: Did Todd eventually wake up? And what happened when he did? One-shot, a short extra chapter for the trilogy, as I wasn't satisfied with the original ending.


**AND THE ENGING ****BEGINS**

Did Todd eventually wake up? And what happened when he did? One-shot, my own ending for the trilogy, as I wasn't satisfied of the original ending. I tried to copy the writing style of the author.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chaos Walking Trilogy. If I do, Lee would not be injured, he would find his mother and sister, and he would be with Viola.**

* * *

{Viola}

And I read and read and read –

Hoping that Todd will come back –

Come back to me –

He is still laying there, his noise come and go, I am not even sure if the noise is hallucination or real. But Ben said he hears it too, and that's good because you know that you can always count on Ben.

He has barely left his son's side too.

1017, or as most people call him, the Sky, still tries to visit him every day. But I don't allow him. I would never forgive him until Todd wakes up.

If he wakes up –

{TODD}

Viola?

Are you there?

Are you still there?

She is, I know it, I can feel it, cuz she'll always save me, if I need to be saved -

Which I do -

I feel days have been passed since I came to this darkness, but it coulda also been seconds–

"…_always get to talk to you, son, so how could I be any happier?"_

She is there –

She is still there, reading for me -

Viola, my Viola!

Keep reading, Viola, cuz I'll be with you again soon, I just know it –

(THE SKY)

Days have been passed, The Knife is still not waking up. I have tried to visit him, to see how he is, but his one in particular would not let me –

I do not blame her –

The Source is with them too, I could feel his pain and sorrow, of how he finds his son but lost him again –

And every day, every minute, every second I regret for what I did –

I hate myself –

The infection of the band makes me weaker every day, but I would not take the cure until the Knife wakes up –

Until Todd wakes up –

If he wakes up –

{TODD}

I am in the swamp with Manchee, my brilliant dog. He says, "Todd?"

Then I find myself with Davy Prentiss, who is chatting and we are putting bands on women and no –

But then I am sharing a kiss with Viola and her smell is like flowers even though I know she hasn't showered in a long time –

Viola, my Viola –

"…my son, my beautiful son…"

And she is still reading for me –

And I hear Ben's noise too –

I hear his concern for me and how proud he is to have me as his son –

Happiness filled my heart and suddenly I am ready to wake up –

To see Viola and Ben and Wilf and so many other people –

So I open my eyes –

{Viola}

And I am still reading, again and again –

But then, I hear his noise glowing with happiness, so bright so happy this time some seemed to have spilled out –

He open his eyes –

And I just stare at him real hard and I pinch myself because I might have fall asleep because I have to be dreaming because this can't be true because this is so good so wonderful and so unbelievable and I just want to cry and hug him but what if this is a dream and Todd is –

Then he saw me and Ben and he smiles and his noise is still glowing and it is saying Viola Viola Viola–

And that is how I know I am not dreaming –

Todd, my Todd –

And he sits up and we hug and we just sit there for ages and ages because we are so happy –

And Ben joins us too –

The three of us just sit there and cry tears of joy –

{TODD}

_Okay, are you ready?_ Ben asks us.

He's still using that weird noise but I guess I'm getting used to it now.

"Don't worry about us," I say, "We will be fine."

Me and Viola and Lee are going back to old Prentisstown, which is now called Heaven. We figured that we probably should change a name since everything is changed now.

Things are good. The new convey has arrived in my sleep and they brought new technologies, new medicines and new everything. The new men have dealt with their new noise fine, with help from the Spackles.

People are even starting to think that maybe we should find a way to 'unlock' women's noise too and everyone in the New World shall become one.

But I find that I want to get away from all these and just go back to my old life. Viola is coming with me as she promised and Lee is coming too. I think he is still not comfortable with me and Viola being together now but he is being a good friend.

A group of people have already gone to Heaven, to build new homes and Healing Houses. The three of us are going to see how they are doing.

Boy colt, says Angharrad as I climb onto her.

"Good girl," I whisper into her ears and she just keeps saying Boy colt, Todd, Boy colt.

"Ready?" Viola asks.

"Ready." I say.

"Ready." Says Lee who climbed onto his new horse Bright Eyes using my noise, which is open for everyone to see now.

And we ride toward Heaven.

{BEN AKA. The Source}

_He has grown._ I say to the Sky.

_Indeed_, he replies, _I think we all have._

_Peace at last, _I sigh, _I should get going, I want you to know that you will always be welcomed in Heaven._

_I will visit you, once I get the Land sorted. _He says.

And we just stand there for a while, watching Todd and Viola and Lee getting smaller and smaller.

_Thank you_, the Sky finally says. _Thank you, Source - Ben, for everything._

_You are welcome_, I say with a big smile on my face, _you are very welcome._

And I start to sing a song, Todd's song, our song –

_Early one mo-o-ring, just as the sun was rising…_

THE END


End file.
